White Days
by Saku Kinoshita
Summary: The daily lives of the children of the Kou Empire's first children. Includes Child Hakuryuu and Child Judal. Pairing: JudalxHakuryuu.
1. Chapter 1: Magi

**Hello, it's Saku Kinoshita. **

**I'm here with a new Magi fanfic 'White Days.' **

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Magi

Inside the castle of the great Kou Empire, two young men are working on improving their fighting skills. Both bear great resemblance to each other as they are brothers.

From a distance, their baby brother who is sitting down on the wooden terrace is watching them hoping that he could become as strong as them.

"Prince Hakuyuu, the emperor summons you. He demands your immediate presence."

The two brothers are interrupted by a priest of the Kou Empire. Seeing that if it is his father's request, then Hakuyuu must comply. He leaves his youngest brother in the care of his younger brother which might be a problem considering his younger brother's personality.

"Hakuren, I leave Hakuryuu in your hands."

"Yeah, I got it." Hakuren frivolously replied.

"I mean it this time! I won't allow what happened last time to happen again!" Hakuren finds it uncomfortable that his older brother is closing in on him as he speaks.

"I told you I got it!" Hakuren sweat drops at his older brother's stiff nature. 'I only walked into the red district by accident once with Hakuryuu and he's already nagging me. No wonder women call him a bore of a man despite his handsome face.'

As reluctant as he is, Hakuyuu had no choice but to accept Hakuren's words.

Now that Hakuyuu had gone to meet with their father, it was almost time for lunch so Hakuren decided to take Hakuryuu to the dining hall before his brother gives him an earful for not feeding Hakuryuu.

"Hakuryuu, time to-" Hakuren could not believe it. His brother would kill him he found out about this. Fortunately, Hakuryuu was where he was and wasn't missing just sleeping, but that was not the issue right now. Hakuren was wondering how did Hakuryuu's cute face get scribbled with random marks on it. A circle on his left eye. An 'x' scar on his right cheek. Some sort of messy handwriting on his forehead. And a bunch of other things. Hakuren just hopes that ink is washable. If not, he lived a short but good life.

* * *

Thankfully, the ink was removable so he didn't have to say good bye to his life just yet. And fortunately, Hakuryuu was still asleep when Hakuren washed his face. Now the question is who would do something like that to Hakuryuu? He's sure that there was no one in the castle or country that would dare soil the face of the emperor's youngest son.

"Brother!" Hakuryuu calls out to his older brother.

"Huh?" But before he could react, Hakuren slipped on a banana peel. He tries to regain his balance but to no avail and ends up falling into the koi pond along with Hakuryuu who was dragged with him since Hakuren was holding Hakuryuu's hand.

"Brother, are you okay?" Hakuryuu looks at Hakuren with concern since it's not everyday his brother falls into the pond. While it is true that he doesn't like to pay attention to details and ends up with the wrong results like when Hakuren wanted to sleep with him and Hakuryuu asked him to read him a bed time story he brought a book with a story for Hakuryuu, but it ended up being one of Kouha's books. Hakuryuu couldn't sleep for days after hearing that story nor look at anyone someone wearing a mask without breaking down into tears. But he was never one to be absentminded. Careless yes. Absentminded no!

"I'm fine, Hakuryuu."

"But Brother, you weren't pay attention when I was calling your name over and over."

"Sorry, Hakuryuu. I was just thinking about something." Hakuren sheepishly grins as he scratches the back of his head.

"Eh! Brother thinking? Is this what our Eldest Brother calls an omen?" Hakuryuu checks the sky for any signs of a storm coming. All he sees is the clear blue sky and the sun shining brightly. Not a cloud in sight.

"Oi, what do you take me for!" Hakuren is brokenhearted to hear just things from his cute little brother. Hearing those words from an innocent child makes it even worse.

"But our Eldest Brother said that Brother's head is just filled with empty space and that there's no room for intelligence in there just women and fighting." Hakuryuu recalls Hakuyuu telling him about Hakuren's way of doing before thinking. It went on for at least an hour.

'I told him it was just an accident!' Hakuren wonders if his older brother holds a grudge against him for bringing Hakuryuu to such a place despite being an accident.

"Achoo!" Hakuryuu sneezes when a gentle breeze passes by.

"Hakuryuu let's go back inside!" Hakuren takes Hakuryuu to his room to change him out of his wet clothes. Who knows what Hakuyuu will do to him if he lets Hakuryuu catch a cold due to his actions.

* * *

After taking off their clothes, Hakuren decides to take a bath with Hakuryuu.

"Too bad Hakuryuu but your big brother's going to be the first one in!"

"Brother, you shouldn't run like that! You'll slip."

"What are you talking about your big brother isn't that mu-" Just as Hakuryuu warned him, Hakuren slips on a bar of soap. Instead of falling head first on the ground, he luckily falls into the bathtub or so he thought.

"Cold!"

"Prince, what's wrong!" Several servants on standby rush into the bathroom upon hearing Hakuren's shout.

A servant wraps Hakuren in a dry towel while another dries off Hakuryuu's body before putting some clothes on him.

How could the water be that cold! It was practically freezing in there. The servants had prepared the bath so there's no way that it should be lukewarm let alone that cold.

* * *

Hakuren was bedridden with a slight cold. Worried about his little brother, Hakuyuu took a brief break from his studies to see his brother. Apparently he wasn't the only one worried when he saw Hakuei and Hakuryuu outside Hakuren's room. He thought it was cute how his little sister and baby brother brought stuff for Hakuren to make him feel better. Hakuei brought a first aid kit while Hakuryuu brought a tray of food for Hakuren. Seeing his two younger siblings dressed in nurse outfits was adorable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait! Both of them dressed in nurse outfits?!

As much as it does suit him especially the mini angel wings on his back, why is Hakuryuu wearing it despite being a boy? It was morally wrong for Hakuei to wear such things but Hakuryuu! Now that was down right nasty. What kind of person gets turned on by making little boys cross dress.

Hakuyuu only hopes that Hakuren isn't turning into a pedophile with sick tastes.

"Hakuyuu ni-san, are you here to see Hakuren ni-san too!"

"Yes." Hakuyuu answers his little sister dressed in an angel nurse outfit.

"That's good! Now we can all see Hakuren ni-san!"

"Hakuei..."

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing that?" Hakuyuu is internally praying that Hakuren isn't turning into some sick pervert.

"That's because if I'm going to nurse Hakuren ni-san, I'll need the right clothes. And I heard some female servants saying how popular these clothes are in the west especially with men."

Hakuyuu remembers to make note of finding these gossiping old women so that he can fire them for giving his little sister such misleading information.

"Then why is Hakuryuu wearing one too?"

"I planned to make Seishun wear one with me so that I won't be the only one wearing it but as soon as I showed him the dress he disappeared."

'Good call, Seishun.' Hakuyuu internally praised the absent boy for his quick witted act.

"So I had Hakuryuu wear it instead when I ran into him in the kitchen!"

Hakuyuu pities his poor little brother who ended up getting the short end of the stick.

!

Why is Hakuryuu crying? Hakuyuu knows how emotional Hakuryuu is among his siblings but was he that embarrassed to wear it that he's crying.

"Brother, you think I look weird, don't you?" That's why he's crying.

Hakuyuu pats Hakuryuu on the head.

"No, you look perfectly fine. It suits you..." Hakuyuu assures his baby brother. 'To the point that it's frightening.'

"That's right, Hakuryuu! Ignore what Lord Kouen said."

"And what exactly did Kouen say..." The tone of malice in Hakuyuu's voice was clear as daylight that he was seething in anger but went unnoticed by both Hakuei and Hakuryuu.

"Just before Hakuyuu ni-san arrived..."

_Lord Kouen and his younger brothers Koumei and Kouha wanted to see Hakuren ni-san after hearing that he caught a cold._

_"Good evening, Lady Hakuei. How is your brother doing?"_

_"I'm not sure I just got here with..."_

_"Since when did you get a little sister!" Koumei is interrupted by Kouha. Kouha points at Hakuryuu._

_"This is a surprise I wasn't aware that you had another sister. I thought Lady Hakuei was the emperor's only daughter." Like Kouha, Koumei mistook Hakuryuu for a girl._

_"That's because I am."_

_!_

_If the little girl wasn't Hakuei's sister, then who was she?_

_"That's Hakuryuu."_

_A deadly cold wind blows through the hallway._

_The three Kou brothers take a good look at the girl (?).Those teary eyes and that feminine face there's no doubt about it that was definitely Hakuryuu._

_..._

_Now this was awkward for the Kou brothers after finding out that cute girl was actually their cousin._

_"You look good in that like a girl."_

"Waaaahhhhhh! I don't want to look like a girl. I'm suppose to be a man like my brothers. Yet so I'm so weak that people see me like a girl!" Hakuryuu breaks down into tears when he recalls Kouen's words.

Although Kouen didn't intend to put in any spite when he said it, Hakuryuu found it degrading to be called a girl.

"Don't worry Hakuryuu. You're cuter than any girl out there!"

"How is that suppose to make him feel better!" Sometimes he wonders if his little sister had a few loose screws.

* * *

"Hakuren, are you alright?"

Hakuren is happy to see that his siblings care about him, but one thing bothered him. Why was there a little girl that looks so much like him and his siblings?

!

It can't be that...

*pats*

"?" Hakuyuu has no idea why Hakuren just patted his shoulder.

"Brother..." The serious tone in Hakuren's voice was odd to Hakuyuu as it is rare for Hakuren to act serious. "When..."

When?

"When did you hitch a wo-"

*SMACK*

"Brother, you shouldn't hit a patent! Violence is bad!" Hakuei scolds Hakuyuu for hitting Hakuren.

Hakuyuu felt something tugging on his sleeve. He turns to see Hakuryuu holding onto his sleeve.

"Brother, what does hitch mean?"

"That's..." Exactly how was he going to explain to an innocent child something that dirty.

"Alright I'll tell you. You see-"

"Don't you dare!" Hakuyuu stops Hakuren from corrupting Hakuryuu's innocent mind by whacking him in the head with his spear fortunately he used the pole section of he spear as tempted as he was to use the blade.

"What are you thinking! Telling a child something as vulgar as that! Do you not have any shame!"

Hakuren didn't see how he was hit twice despite being a patient and now he's being scolded by his older brother.

"And here I thought idiots couldn't catch colds."

"Can't be helped. That water was freezing. I thought I was going to die."

'So you acknowledge yourself as an idiot?' Hakuyuu had expected his younger brother to fling some sort of retort at him. Looking at his younger siblings, Hakuyuu worries about their future seeing how they are right now.

"Eh? This is Hakuryuu!" Hakuren points to the cute little girl that he mistook as his older brother's child but was actually their little brother.

"Yep!" Hakuei casually answers.

Hakuren is dumbfounded for a moment. He looks at Hakuryuu, then turns to Hakuei, and then back at Hakuryuu.

"It's like I have two sisters!"

"But Brother, I'm a boy!"

"On second thought..." Hakuryuu brightens up as Hakuren speaks. "Actually Hakuryuu more suited for one of Hakuei's clothes."

"Now that I think about it you're right!" Hakuei agrees with Hakuren as she pulls out of no where one of her old robes for Hakuryuu.

"Except the colors don't really suit him though..."

"Big brother!" Unable to stand it any more, Hakuryuu runs towards Hakuyuu's arms crying at how neither of his two older siblings that he loves and respects sees him as a man but rather as a girl.

Seeing how late it was, Hakuyuu asked one of the servants to take Hakuryuu to dinner after they changed his clothes back his normal clothes.

Once Hakuryuu left, Hakuyuu explained to his younger siblings that their father had informed him of a special individual would be joining the Kou Empire.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Hakuei asked excited to find out about their new guest.

"Hakuei, it's not like someone's pregnant with a baby." Hakuren sweatdrops at his little sister's question.

* * *

Despite the protests of the servant Hakuyuu asked to watch over Hakuryuu and the kitchen staff, Hakuryuu cooked his own meal since he knew he couldn't rely on the servants to do everything for him. Hakuryuu made sure to include his older siblings' portions as well as his own's. Hakuryuu waited for his brothers and sister to arrive before eating. While waiting for his older siblings, Hakuryuu took a look outside the window to pass the time however he did not expect to see some random person lying on the ground of the castle's courtyard. Hoping the person was okay, Hakuryuu took a couple of rice balls before leaving for outside.

* * *

"According to our father, our guest is a child around Hakuryuu's age. He's a bit older than Hakuryuu by a couple of years. However do not let his age deceive you, he's a magi, and starting from today, he will be serving the Kou Empire as its oracle."

* * *

Hakuryuu found the person he saw before lying underneath one of the trees. Now that he had a better look at the person, the person was a child like Hakuryuu and a bit older than him. The child was not someone Hakuryuu recognized since there weren't many children in the castle aside from his cousins and siblings. He wore the Kou Empire's imperial robes meaning that the child must be someone working for the Kou Empire. What's more is that he had his hair in a long segmented ponytail. Hakuryuu never met anyone with hair as long as his.

* * *

"You mean he's a magi?!"

"That's correct." Hakuyuu reassured his bedridden younger brother.

* * *

"Ano, excuse me, but it's bad for your health to sleep outside. You'll catch a cold." The young Hakuryuu nudges the sleeping boy in hopes of waking him up so that he can take him to one of the guest rooms. Hakuryuu wonders how can someone sleep like a rock. It's like he hadn't slept for days.

"Ngh..."

It looks like the boy is finally waking up.

"I'll call someone to-"

* * *

"Brother, what's a magi?" Hakuei asked.

"A magi is a creator of life chosen by the flow of rukh. They are beings who are said to guide kings into dungeons and lead countries to prosperity. Throughout history, there are only three magi born each era." Hakuyuu informs his baby brother. "Listen, no matter how rude or disrespectful he may be, just leave let him be. He's still our country's magi. Understood?"

* * *

Horrified wasn't exactly the right word to describe Hakuryuu's present state of mind as he had not expected to be suddenly kissed by some unknown stranger he was trying to help.


	2. Chapter 2: Judal the Magi

Chapter 2: Judal the Magi  


What was this? Hakuryuu could no longer process what was going on. All he wanted to do was help out this stranger but instead he was kissed out of the blue. The stranger didn't even look the least bit embarrassed.

"Your highness! This is no place for children to be. Please return to your meal!" A attendant called out to Hakuryuu. "Your highness! Why are you crying? What is it this time?"

The poor Kou Empire retainer already had her hands full having to deal with the crying prince. When Hakuryuu cried even more, she became confused on what to do with the young prince. The only thing she could do was take Hakuryuu back inside as she pacifies the young prince.

What was Hakuryuu did not know was that his simple act of kindness would be spark the series of disasters in his life.

* * *

Last night was just terrible for Hakuryuu. What a horrible nightmare he had. And this was the worst one so far. He should probably consider sleeping with one of his older brothers.

Was it him or did his bed feel different than usual? It was warmer than usual. And for some reason, the sheets felt quite heavy. What's more is that usually someone would wake Hakuryuu up by know.

Still in a daze from just waking up from his slumber, Hakuryuu turns to the side wanting to get some more sleep like the strange boy next to him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BROTHER!"

Inside the Kou Empire Palace, the Hakuyuu momentarily stops reading the scroll in his hands when he heard someone call out for him. As he returns back to his studies, he is feels a tight grip around his leg only to be his youngest sibling, Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu had a bad habit of clinging onto him or either of his other two younger siblings whenever he was crying which was most of the time.

Hakuyuu sighs as he puts down the scroll to lift up his crying baby brother and places him on his lap.

"Hakuryuu, how many times have I told you as a man and the child of the Kou Empire's emperor you can't let others see you like this."

Hakuryuu listens to his older brother's stern but caring words.

"A prince should stand tall with pride and dignity for his country."

Hakuryuu slowly nods his head in agreement.

"Good." Hakuyuu pats his cute little brother's head now that he's calmed down. "Now why were you crying, Hakuryuu?"

"There's a stranger in my bed."

...

"... Eh? I must have misheard that. I thought I heard you say there was a stranger in your bed."

Much to Hakuyuu's displeasure, Hakuryuu shakes his head.

"A person you never met was in your bed..."

"I did meet him for the first time last night..."

Hakuyuu didn't like where this was going.

"... And then he kissed me."

*SNAP*

Never in his life has Hakuyuu ever felt this much rage inside him. He was too caught up in his anger to take note of the servants around him asking why was in such a bad mood. Some disgusting old man dared to make a move on his innocent baby brother. He wouldn't forgive this man. To do such a thing to an innocent child and his baby brother no less. Hakuyuu was going to butcher the man when he sees him. He was definitely going to pay for his sins.

Hakuyuu slams open the door to Hakuryuu's room. The first sight inside Hakuryuu's room was the unsightly bulge in his bed.

There!

Underneath that blanket lies the criminal responsible for violating his baby brother.

"You fiend! Have you no shame!" Hakuyuu tosses the sheet on the floor.

To think that this...

This...

Chunk of ice?

"Brother!" Hakuryuu calls out to Hakuyuu, but it was too late.

*Splash*

"Bwahahaha! What a loser!" A young child whom Hakuyuu does not recognize appears floating from above. It was obvious that the child was a magician.

"And who may I ask are you?" Keeping his stoic expression, the anger in Hakuyuu's tone makes his question sound more like a demand.

Hakuryuu rushes over to his older brother's side clinging onto his wet clothes.

"Like I'd tell you, baaka..." Pulling his left eye lid down and sticking out his tongue at Hakuyuu mocking him, the young child shows no intention of honestly answering Hakuyuu's question.

"It is rude to act like this to your elders..." Really, even if he was a child, that does not excuse him from being disrespectful.

"Ah, my bad..."

Good at least he has some manners in him.

"Uncle."

He spoke too soon.

This morning was turning out to be a terrible morning for the crown prince of the Kou Empire. First, he heard some pervert made a move on his baby brother. Instead of finding the culprit in Hakuryuu's bed, he finds a chunk of ice. Then an unknown child drops a bucket of water on him...

Wait, why was he in Hakuryuu's room in the first place? It can't be that... He's... No way...

"Hakuryuu, is this the stranger you met yesterday?" Hakuyuu prays for his little brother to answer no.

Much to Hakuyuu's dread, Hakuryuu nods his head.

So it was him!

At this rate, Hakuyuu was going to get white hair by the end of the day.

* * *

This morning was a disaster. He didn't to go through that again. For now, he had to focus on the present: training Hakuryuu. He was at that age where he needed to learn how to fight for his country although he still has much to learn. It was only recently Hakuryuu learned to use his spear.

"Hakuryuu, your left side is open."

Hakuryuu covers his left side.

"Don't leave your right defenseless! Your head is open for an attack. You posture is horrible. Keep your balance."

All this was too much for the beginning spear user and as a result Hakuryuu ended up stumbling on his own two feet in the middle of it.

"Hakuryuu, you leave too many openings. If this were a battlefield, you'd be dead by now."

He couldn't help it he was trying his best, but it wasn't good enough.

"Brother, that's enough. Don't you think you're being hard on him. He only just started his lessons a few days ago. He's still a beginner." Hakuren gently pats his cute baby brother's head.

He knows that but it's precisely because of that that he must be hard on his baby brother. The Kou Empire has many enemies that would gladly be satisfied with taking the life of an imperial prince regardless of age. Hakuryuu is too young to understand the danger of simply being born as the child of the Kou Empire's first Emperor. And there will be times where neither he nor Hakuren will be able to save Hakuryuu. Even if it means turning into a demon, he will do what he can to keep his baby brother safe, Hakuren not so much. He's the type to die in some idiotic way regardless of his assistance.

"Hakuryuu, how about Big Brother here takes you out to town for a walk!" Hakuren suggests to his cute baby brother.

As if he'd let Hakuren take Hakuryuu anywhere.

"Sorry Brother, but I can't."

"Eh?!" Hakuren whines crying crocodile tears at his rejection.

"Hakuyuu-aniue says Hakuren-aniue goes to shady places a lot and does things that no prince would do."

Is this what his eldest brother has been telling their baby brother all this time?! He makes one mistake and is permanently labelled as a pervert.

"Hakuryuu, how are your studies going?"

"I'm doing fine, but the Toran language is really hard."

"Good, at least, you're not following your idiot brother's example."

"Hey, it's not my fault those lessons are so boring! Fighting is way more fun than looking at a boring scroll."

"Those boring scrolls contain information necessary to rule this country."

"Not everyone is as dull and socially inept as you are."

"As I recall our two cousins enjoy reading..."

"Let's just hope they don't end up as a stick in the mud like you."

Hakuryuu looks back and forth between his two older brothers seeing the sparks flying at each other. He didn't like the tense atmosphere. Hakuryuu ends up crying from the scary mood in the air. Hakuyuu and Hakuren break up their glaring contest hearing Hakuryuu's wails. Hakuyuu picks up Hakuryuu in his arms trying to sooth the crying prince.

"There. There."

It's working. Hakuryuu stopped crying. He looks much better now, but his face is still red from all that crying.

Hakuyuu turns his head to his second younger brother hearing a sound from his direction.

"Now you're like a strict mother worrying over her child. Bwahahahaha!"

He's definitely asking for a beating.

But before Hakuyuu could do anything, someone had called out to them.

"Hakuyuu-Nisan! Hakuren-Nisan! Hakuryuu!"

And that person was his younger sister, the first imperial princess, Hakuei. He was happy to see his little sister as they haven't seen each other in awhile with Hakuyuu being so busy with his duties, but that happiness was cut short the moment he laid eyes on the item in Hakuei's hands.

"I made some tea and snacks for you to eat. You must tired from all that training."

That was food?! It looked like some sort of newly bred dungeon creature. There was no way food can look as black as that unless it was charcoal. Was that purple smoke coming out of it?! If this keeps up, she'll never be fit to wed unless her betrothed as a distorted sense of taste that defied all human logic.

"Brother..."

"Yes, Hakuren..."

"I apologize for my earlier rude behavior..."

This was rare Hakuren hardly ever earnestly apologizes. Hakuyuu has a bad feeling about this.

"As a token of sincere apology, please go ahead first, my dear brother."

And his bad feeling was right.

"You may also have my share as well as Hakuryuu's."

'Your token of apology is for me to die?!' Hakuyuu started to worry whether his younger brother was thinking of saving his own life or out for the thrown. Normally, he'd doubt the latter since he has always been there to support him as his advisor, but under these circumstances, he began to doubt it. It is possible he could be after both.

"No, that would be too much for me. I appreciate the thought. I am very fortunate to have a thoughtful brother like you. You may have them instead."

"No. No. As your advisor and brother, I insist."

"Hakuren, you're still a growing boy. You must be hungry."

"But my dear brother, you must be famished from your sparring with Hakuryuu."

Despite their smiling faces, the two clearly had an aura screaming, 'There's no way in heck. I'm going letting you make me stomach that!'

While Hakuyuu and Hakuren are busy glaring at each other, Hakuei offered Hakuryuu some of her homemade food first. Knowing his older sister's cooking skills, Hakuryuu reluctantly ate whatever that thing was suppose to be. Miraculously, he didn't pass out the from eating the whole thing. Looking at his sister's sparkling eyes waiting in anticipation, there was way he could tell her the truth.

"It's d-delicious... A-As excepted of Sister..."

What a brave younger brother they had. He was definitely going to grow up into a fine man.

"I'm so glad you like it. I was worried the mochi didn't turn out right.."

'That was mochi!' The two Kou Empire princes were horrified at the sorry state of the 'mochi.'

"Since I added an extra ingredient to it for flavor..."

'No, I'm pretty sure it wasn't just that...' The two hoped she didn't use poison as the extra ingredient.

"I had Seishun taste some in case..."

There goes the first attendant of the first imperial princess of the Kou Empire. They might need to find someone to take Seishun's place... if he's still alive.

!

Then an idea popped up in Hakuren's head.

"Hakuei, why don't you share some of your delicious cooking with some of the servants? I bet they must be tired and hungry from working all day!"

"But Hakuren-Nisan, aren't you and Hakuyuu-Nisan hungry?"

"No, we already had some servants prepare a meal for us beforehand."

"I see... Then I'll be off..." Hakuei waves goodbye to her three brothers.

Hakuren waves farewell to his little sister.

Now that Hakuei is out of sight.

"Brother..."

"I already know, Hakuren. You call for a doctor. I'll take Hakuryuu to my room."

Not wasting a second, Hakuren does as his brother asked since his baby brother's life is hanging in the balance.

Hakuyuu carries Hakuryuu like a bride in his arms. They must hurry. Hakuryuu's complexion doesn't look so good. Those blank white eyes. That faint heart beat. That deadly pale skin. He looks like he's about to cross the river of sphinx at any moment.

Hakuyuu gently lays Hakuryuu on his bed. Still no sign of the doctor or Hakuren. What is he doing? Does he not realize Hakuryuu's only a hair's breath from reaching over to the land of the dead?

* * *

As the crown prince and heir to the Kou Empire, it was not uncommon for Hakuyuu to be summoned by his father and emperor. However it was rare for their father to summon not only him but his younger siblings too. They rarely get to meet up together with their father being the emperor of their country and Hakuyuu having to keep up with his duties as the crown prince. Had Hakuryuu not been bedridden, the whole family except their mother would be there. When Hakuei asked about Hakuryuu's absence, Hakuren lied to her saying that Hakuryuu was too tired from his training with Hakuyuu to adhere their father's summon. Hakuei scolded their eldest brother for being too hard on Hakuryuu, but later was cut by their father.

"I am sure all of you are wondering as why I have summoned you all here."

Of course, their father hardly ever got to meet up with them since he's so busy takin care of their country.

"You all already know of our new priest who will become the oracle of the Kou Empire."

That's right. Despite having been informed of the new priest, they had not met him. Exactly what kind of person is he for their father to give him such a position despite his young age. He must very... COLD?! It's cold! What was this cold and wet feeling in his back? Hakuyuu wasn't the only one who was going through it either. Hakuren too felt the cold sensation down his spine trying to reach under his clothes to remove the source of the cold feeling down his back.

"Ice?" Hakuyuu looks down at the piece of ice in hand that he managed to get out of his clothes. The thing down their backs was ice? Where did it come from?

"Bwahaha, how lame! Are you two really the heirs to the throne!"

Hakuyuu recognizes that voice. He's that brat who was in Hakuryuu's bed.

"His name is Judal, starting today he will be the oracle of the Kou Empire."

Eh?! He's the honorable oracle! He's nothing but a complete brat. Actually he's worse than those children going through their rebellious phase.

"Isn't this good! Now Hakuryuu can play with children his own age." Apparently only Hakuei among the three was delighted by Judal's presence.

It was true though. Aside from their two younger cousins, Kouha and Kougyoku, there was no one else to play with Hakuryuu, and those two aren't exactly the best playmates for Hakuryuu. Kouha has a strange obsession with blood. And Kougyoku has some social issues. She runs away from anyone that tries to approach her. Not that he can blame her with her being neglected so much. But that doesn't mean Judal is any better. He'll definitely be a negative influence on their naive baby brother.

"Hakuryuu?"

"Yes, he's our younger brother but he's not here right now. Our eldest brother pushed him too hard in their training so he's unable to come."

In truth, it was Hakuei's cooking that nearly did him in, but neither Hakuyuu nor Hakuren could never tell her that. They may be warriors trained to die for their country but they don't have the heart to tell their little sister the truth about her hazardous cooking.

"Ah, that crybaby."

"Oh, you already met Hakuryuu?"

"Yeah, he's that pipsqueak I kissed last night."

Kissed...

"His bed was all nice and soft. I slept like a log."

Slept...

"You kissed him and slept in his bed..." Hakuei repeats.

"Yeah..." Judal answers ignoring the scary flow of rukh surrounding Hakuyuu and Hakuren.

"I see that's..."

Hakuyuu and Hakuren wait for their little sister to scold the little brat on his inappropriate actions. No child should be doing such indecent activities and within the walls of the Kou Empire's palace no less.

"... That's wonderful!"

What the...

What did she just say?! She found a brat kissing their baby brother and sleeping in his bed wonderful?

"I never knew Hakuryuu could make a close friend in one night. He's always stuck to one of us so he's never interacted with someone his age before."

"You're ok with that?!" Hakuyuu and Hakuren yells at their younger sister in disbelief.

"Why would I? Isn't it normal for friends to be close to each other?"

"Not that kind of close!"

"He's not my friend!" Judal corrects.

Hakuyuu and Hakuren felt relieved to hear that.

"He's my toy!"

It was official they hated their country's new oracle.


	3. Chapter 3: Childish Magi

Chapter 3: Childish Magi 

"Hakuryuu, are you feeling better now?" Hakuyuu didn't want Hakuryuu to push himself since he had just woken up in his bed from his comatose state. Seeing Hakuryuu was the only peace he could find with the pressure of being the successor to the Kou Empire on his shoulders.

"Yeah~"Hakuryuu nods his head in response.

"That's good to hear. Hakuryuu..."

"Yes..." Hakuryuu gives his eldest brother his fullest undivided attention.

"From now on, you'll be going to bed with me."

Hakuyuu tells his youngest brother in a very serious tone.

"Yah~ I'll get to be with Brother. Brother is always gone doing important things so it's lonely without Brother here, but now I get to see Brother more!"

Angel! To smile so brightly like that his baby brother had to be an angel. There's no other explanation for it. Sometimes he found his baby brother to be too pure. He knew children his age were innocent and naive to the dark side of the world, but sometimes he was just too innocent for his age.

"Hey, what are you doing with my toy!"

Judal bursts into Hakuyuu's room using his gravitation magic to fly into the room. Greatly displeased to see the two brothers so close, Judal uses his magic to make Hakuryuu fly as well but he is soon caught by Hakuyuu who refuses to allow his baby brother to fall into the hands of some irresponsible brat.

"Let go of my toy! How am I suppose to play with him if you keep hogging him to yourself!" Judal speaks to Hakuyuu in his usual rude manner.

This cheeky brat was calling a prince of the Kou Empire his toy! And his baby brother no less.

Magi or not. Such rudeness is not excusable. If this was what children were like outside of the palace, then Hakuyuu was glad Hakuryuu was raised here.

"Oracle, I do not know what kind of upbringing you had. But you should mind your manners, please do be aware of your position as the Oracle. As the Oracle, you must be aware of the fact that your actions reflect not only yourself but also the Kou Empire一＂

!

He... He... He left!

In the middle of Hakuyuu's lecture, he not only left but also took Hakuryuu with him!

This magi was turning out to be yet another bad influence on Hakuryuu.

* * *

On his first day at the palace, it was so boring. Nothing but dull old farts and hags. He found it to be so incredibly boring. The only thing interesting was his new toy: Hakuryuu. His reactions never ceased to amuse him. It was worth playing all those pranks on those him and that older brother of his, Hakuren, yesterday. He especially liked how he froze their bath and then Hakuren jumped in only to end up diving into ice cold water.

But the latter did not like Judal's company.

"Ano, may you release your grip around my wrist..." Hakuryuu didn't like being separated from his older siblings. He was not good with strangers without any of his older siblings around.

Judal could let him go, but what fun would that be if he just went back to his older brother.

"Your name's Hakuryuu?" Judal asks.

Hakuryuu quietly nods his head.

"Then Hakuryuu, no!"

"Eh?" Tears start to fall from Hakuryuu's eyes.

"You're a prince of this place and your old man clearly told those older siblings of your's not to upset me and let me do as I please. So you have to do what I say!"

"No!" Hakuryuu pulls his wrist away from Judal's grip fleeing from the magi.

Not happy with being treated like that Judal chases after Hakuryuu. Of course, he's using magic to fly. He found it be more convenient other wise it's a waste to have magic but not use it.

For a crybaby, Hakuryuu ran quite fast. Judal was slightly impressed at how the youngest Kou prince managed to escape his watch. It was obvious the third Kou prince didn't like Judal. All the more fun to chase after his play toy.

Knowing him Hakuryuu's probably with one of his older siblings.

The question is which one?

Might as well start with that old fart, Hakuyuu.

And so Judal paid a visit to the royal study room, one of Hakuyuu's regular hang outs.

However instead of finding the successor to the Kou Empire throne, he sees an unfamiliar red headed man reading some scrolls.

Although they had only met, Judal could see the king vessel potential in him just as he did in the emperor's children. Not to mention he liked that mean look in his eyes.

"Yo. You seen that annoying guy Hakuyuu around here or better yet that crybaby Hakuryuu."

"Unfortunately, I have not, magi. And another thing, should you really be addressing them in such a rude manner?"

"Oh, so you already know me?" Judal was interested to see how the man knew of him.

"I'm pretty sure only an idiot wouldn't have heard of you seeing as how the emperor appointed a child like you as our country's oracle."

"I like you. I'm Judal. What your name?" Judal pointed at the man with the stupid goatee.

"Kouen Ren. And what business do you have with the two imperial princes?"

"I don't really care about that stingy old man. I just want to find my new toy. It's boring without me toying with Hakuryuu."

That was new. You don't hear people calling the successor to the Kou Empire throne an old man. Nor do you hear someone call an imperial prince a toy especially not from someone working under them.

Normal people would be offended and flabbergasted to hear such impudence, but Kouen's way of thinking wasn't exactly normal.

Rather shocking, he found Judal's spunk to be refreshing.

"You're an interesting magi." Kouen smirks at Judal.

"I already know how great I am. I just wanna know where Hakuryuu is!" Judal haughtily declares his greatness.

"Too bad for you, I haven't seen neither the first nor the third imperial prince. But if you're looking for Hakuryuu, you can check the kitchen. He enjoys cooking so he'll probably be there."

"Really!"

"Maybe. Can't be too sure..."

"Whatever see you later, Kouen. I'll pay you back by conquering a dungeon with you later."

Kouen smirks as he sees Judal depart to find the third imperial prince of the Kou Empire.

Kouen wonders what it's like in a dungeon.

* * *

As Kouen informed him, Judal headed to the kitchen in hopes of finding Hakuryuu. However he meets the wrong child of the emperor.

"Good day, High Priest."

He runs into Hakuei instead.

"I have finished baking some cookies. Would you like to try some?" Hakuei politely offers Judal some of her homemade cookies.

Honestly speaking, Judal thought that was some sort of dungeon monster she had in her possession. Exactly what part of that even looked edible?

Judal knows for sure he'll die if he eats that.

As long as he doesn't eat it, he'll be fine.

"Where's Hakuryuu?" Judal demanded to know the location of his toy. Although he was the one asking, he didn't sound the least bit polite or respectful.

"Unfortunately, I have not the slightest clue. But if I remember correctly, Hakuryuu is usual watching Hakuyuu and Hakuren spar at this time."

"You're not lying, right?" Judal perks up at hearing the mention of Hakuryuu's name.

"Why would I lie to you, High Priest.

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

Before Judal departs to where Hakuryuu is, Hakuei calls out to Judal.

"One moment, High Priest!"

"What?" Judal appreciated the free information on Hakuryuu he got, but he was too big in a rush to listen to anything.

"Could you please give these cookies to my brothers as a snack if you see them?"

Normally, Judal could careless about a stupid request like that. But after seeing Hakuei's cookies, he had a little change of heart.

'I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they eat this shit.'

Or not...

Well Judal was Judal after all.

* * *

What a nice day today is?

If you ignore the sight of blood, sweat, and tears that is.

But for the three imperial princes, it was normal for them especially when the two older ones are sparring against each other. Since Hakuryuu was still too young to spar against them, they had Hakuryuu practice his skills by himself.

"Yo! Hakuryuu!" Greeted the Kou Empire's magi as he made his way to Hakuryuu who ran at the sight of the magi and hid behind his eldest brother.

"High Priest! If you have any business with my younger brother, you may address them to me." Being the overprotective bother he is, Hakuyuu wasn't going to let Judal with 10 meters of his baby brother.

"Oh, just the man I was looking for."

"Huh?" Him? It wasn't Hakuryuu he was looking for.

"You and your brother, Hakuren."

"Me too?" He wanted to speak to both of them?

Both Hakuyuu and Hakuren had a bad feeling about this. If he's here to see them, then it can't be good.

"Yeah, I'm here on a favor."

They didn't like where this was going.

"The sender wanted me to give this to you two."

Judal holds up large bento box in hands.

Hakuyuu reluctantly takes the bento box. Although he couldn't see the contents of the box, he knew it wasn't good judging from the ominous aura and deadly smell being released from it.

"And exactly who sent this?" Both Hakuyuu and Hakuren pray it's not from who they think it is.

"Your sister that Hakuei."

Yep, it's official. They're going to die.

"Hey you, don't think there's any way out of this?" Hakuren asks his older brother in hopes that he would have a good idea on how to get out of this mess.

"There is..." Hakuyuu answers.

"Really!"

"But Hakuryuu might die this time..."

There goes that idea.

Hakuyuu opens the bento to see what his little sister made.

'Maybe it won't be that bad.'

After one look, Hakuyuu immediately slams the top back on...

Hard.

Hakuyuu starts breaking out in a cold sweat after the sight of the so-called food.

'I didn't think there was such a think like a living lunch box.'

"Hey Bro, you think we can chuck this in the trash without Hakuei knowing?"

"Not likely Hakuren. With **that** here..." Hakuyuu refers to the despicable magi.

Judal has Hakuryuu up in the air with his magic. He teases the young prince saying that he'll drop him in the pond.

"If we do such a thing he is likely to report it to Hakuei." Hakuyuu didn't like to see his younger siblings sad with the exception of Hakuren since he didn't care much for him.

"Tch..." Hakuren knew his older brother had a point. And they can't have Hakuryuu stomach that thing again. He'll probably die this time.

"Hakuren, how strong is your digestive system."

"Pretty strong, but not good enough to stomach that."

"Think you can handle half of this..."

"You're not..."

Hakuyuu nods.

"But you'll die."

"It's better than disappointing our little sister."

"You're right." Hakuren agreed with his older brother. He knew how dishonorable it would be to see their little sister unhappy.

Without hesistation, Hakuyuu eats half of the bento.

"Hmm, strange..." It didn't taste as bad as Hakuyuu thought. It had a slight sweet taste with a bit spiciness in it and...

Oh, when did their father added a river to the palace.

Was that their diseased grandfather over there?

It looks like he's trying to say something to him.

"Brother!" Hakuren shouts his older brother's name in distress. One moment, he sees Hakuyuu eating his their sister's homemade bento and the next he sees is Hakuyuu lying on the floor completely lifeless.

"I leave the rest to you." Hakuyuu leaves his dying will to Hakuren before passing out.

Live or die.

Those were the only options left for Hakuren.

Either he doesn't eat the bento and make his little sister sad or eats it and lingers between the border of life and death with his older brother.

Not much options to choose from.

"Oh, well. Lady luck seemed to favor me for some times. Let's see if help me out this time again."

And down the hatch it goes.

That day both successors to the Kou Empire throne were bedridden. According to the doctors, it was a severe case of food poisoning, but no one knew how on earth it happened. There was no breach into the security. And the oddest part of all was that there was not a single drop of poison found on the premises.


End file.
